Twin Dilemma
by Imperius Girl
Summary: A choice must be made...Fred or George? A young art witch walks into Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and into a dilemma. One witch, two wizards, where's the problem? Sounds ideal? What if that witch doesn't realize there's two? FMM OFC
1. Meeting Fred

Disclaimer added

All HP characters belong to JK Rowling and her associates. I merely filched the twins temporarily to have a bit of naughty fun and promise to Scorgify them and return them back to the Confiscated and Highly Dangerous file from whence them came.

Chapter One: Meeting Fred

The door opened and a loud raspberry sound was heard as a customer stepped onto the welcome mat in Weasley Wizarding Wheezes. Fred looked up from his _Daily Prophet_ to see a young woman entering the store. She didn't look like the typical Weasley customer. For one thing, they tended to get more adolescent males than females. For another, she was in her early 20s, about his age he'd guess, and dressed like one of those Muggle punks he remembered from his Muggle studies at Hogwarts.

She had light ginger hair that stuck out all over in varying lengths (she'd give Potter a run for his money with that hair style) and colored with bits of blue and pink streaks in it. She was carrying a large, flat parcel and wearing a short jean skirt slit up the side and held together, marginally, by rows of pins. Up top she had on a tight t-shirt ripped at the bottom displaying some kind of a sandwich and the words Mr. Wiener written below it, and she was obviously cold. Where her shirt failed to meet her skirt was a drawing of a vine with creatures enchanted to run along it. This vine seemed to encircle her entire waist, beginning and ending at her navel. It took all of his limited self-control to tear his eyes away from the undulating drawing as she walked towards him.

He stood up, cleared his throat and squeaked out a, "May I help you?" then flashed one of his famous Weasley grins. She smiled back and her green eyes twinkled with merriment.

"Yes. I am looking for some unusual presents to send back to my nephews and friends. Everyone I spoke with insisted this was the best place to go," she said with an American twang.

Fred asked her the ages of her intended victims and she laughed and told him.

"Here. Let me take your package and I will show you what we have," he said as he gently removed the parcel from her hand and placed it on the counter. "Right this way Miss," he said as he placed his hand lightly on her arm and guided her to a cabinet full of brightly colored candies. He pointed out the various items and explained their functions and humorous possibilities while she made her selections.

He stole many surreptitious glances at her, taking in her curvy physique, her bouncy walk, and her obvious lack of certain under garments. When she had finished making her selections, Fred followed her up to the counter, overtly watching her backend swaying in her short skirt. Too late he noticed she had stopped. He was caught in the act. He blushed bright red and silently cursed his Weasley genes. She threw back her head and laughed. He flashed her a guilty grin and rang up the purchases.

"You seem a bit far from home," he commented as he wrapped up her packages.

"You reckon?" An eyebrow rose. " I recently moved to London to study art at the University. I have a studio not far from here. I am studying to be a painter," she explained as she glanced over to the counter at her flat parcel.

"Is that a painting in there?" he asked. She nodded. "May I have a peek?" he asked trying to forestall her departure, plus he was genuinely curious, as he hadn't any painter acquaintances.

She smiled back at him and shook her head no. "Sorry, but I have to go drop this off to a client who is expecting it shortly," she replied.

His grin disappeared as he replied halfheartedly, "Oh. Perhaps another time?"

"Well, if you are really interested, I am having a party and exhibition  
with my studio mates next Saturday at 9:00. Why don't you drop by?" she smiled.

Fred perked up and grinned back. "That sounds lovely. See you then, er…?"

"Chloe. Chloe Brown." She answered. "And your name is?"

"Fred Weasley of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes at your service," he replied as he took her hand and bowed over it.

"Are all you English gents so polite?" she asked. "I think I am going to like my stay here".

She handed him a card, then took her packages and started out the door. She stepped onto the mat and it burped loudly. "Bye!" she giggled over her shoulder as she stepped back out to Diagon Alley.

The door closed behind her. Fred looked down at the card in his hand, a Cheshire cat grin spread across his face and he placed the card in his jacket pocket.


	2. Waiting For Saturday

Chapter Two: Waiting for Saturday

Fred sighed. He fiddled with the card in his hand for the umpteenth time, lost in his thoughts he failed to notice his twin creeping up on him carrying a cup of tea.

"What goes, bro?" George queried. "You've been sighing and playing with that card all week."

Fred turned around just as George faked a stumble and spilt his tea all over the front of Fred's dragon leather coat, instantly staining it.

"Watch it George! You clumsy git!" Fred stared in horror as the dark stain grew and then became a gleaming crimson, then turned florescent blue, and finally became a shiny green that spelled out the words "Sod Off!" before bursting into flames and vanishing. Fred's face changed from annoyed to stunned and then he let out a huge guffaw of approval. He patted his brother on the back.

George snickered. "I've been working on this all week in the back when you weren't around. I thought it would liven up teatime at Mum's." 

They both laughed, imagining the look on Molly's face when they premiered it at the next Weasley gathering. "Seriously," George spoke up. "What's with the pensive mood these days and what's with that card in your hand?" He made a dash and snagged the card from Fred who promptly chased him around the empty store trying to get it back.

"Hey, give it back you prat!" Fred snarled. George gleefully dodged his brother and knocked into a stack of Insulting Rememberalls that promptly spilled onto the floor. The store was instantly filled with varying insults in loud and brash tones.

"You moron, you forgot to clean out the owl's cage!"

"I can't believe you didn't get any new quills!"

"Why must you always misplace the rent check? "

"Please tell me you're not going out wearing THAT?"

Suddenly, the door opened to the sound of ripping clothes and several kids walked in interrupting the twins' game of tag. George smirked as his brother went to help them and he read the mysterious card.

Chloe Brown  
Illusionist Painter Extraordinaire  
129 b Knockturn Alley  
Floo stop Paint Smear

When the shop finally quieted down, it was closing time. Fred and George locked up and headed up the street to the Leaky Cauldron for a couple of Fire Whiskeys. It wasn't until the second drink that George remembered about the mysterious card in his pocket.

"So dear brother, who is Chloe?" inquired George trying not to smile.

For a moment Fred looked puzzled then blushed and mumbled, "No one. But give me the card back if you want that ugly mug of yours to remain whole."

"Tut, tut, Fred. My ugly face is your ugly face. Tell me who Chloe is and I'll return your card," he replied smugly.

"Just some girl who came into the shop last week. A painter. I took her card because I thought of hiring her to do a picture, for the shop, er, for an advertisement or something," hedged Fred.

"That sounds like a great idea. We could use exposure. Especially going into the pre-Christmas season," agreed George.

"Right. I'll set up an appointment and get the particulars," said Fred trying to ignore the grin creeping up his face.

Saturday finally arrived. Fred and George were closing up shop. As Fred restocked the Vanishing Hats, George asked him if he was going to join the gang for  
the usual Saturday night get together. The gang consisted of Angelina, Lee, Katie and Alicia, Oliver Wood, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron. Although they had finished school a few years back, the group had remained close knit due to surviving the war against Voldemort together.

"Not tonight," answered Fred. " I have a date, er, of sorts."

"Who'd go out with you?" George asked curiously.

"No one you know, so bugger off!" Fred retorted.

"Ok, ok. Keep it to yourself. I won't pry… much!" George muttered as he headed out to meet the gang.

Fred quickly apparated home where he drank a butterbeer, ate a quick bite, and showered. Then he went through his closet trying to figure out what to wear to a painter's party. He didn't want to look too dull nor did he want to stick out. He wanted something that would blend in with everyone else.

"Arrrgh!" Fred threw up his hands in frustration. " I have no idea what that lot wears."

He settled for a worn pair of jeans, ripped at the knee and a Muggle t-shirt of a wrench his dad gave him for his birthday. He threw a Muggle style suit jacket over it and ran his hands through his longish hair. It wasn't as long as Bill's, but it did touch his shoulders. He put on his dragon boots then checked the time. It was 9:30. Good. He could leave now without arriving too early. He decided to walk.

As he approached the beginning of Knockturn Alley, he tucked his wand into his jeans. Knockturn Alley was rather dodgy and notorious for gangs of wand rippers. It didn't hurt to be cautious. Fred continued down the alley glancing at shop windows, noting some interesting ingredients that he would come back and check out another day. He tried hard not to stare at all the questionable dark wizards, witches, goblins, and 1/2 trolls who in turn were staring at him. No doubt wondering what a Weasley, son of the assistant Minister, was doing in Knockturn Alley. At night. All alone. Fred affected a nonchalant air and continued on his way until he came to a grubby building leaning in on itself with a faintly legible sign proclaiming that 129b was down a narrow side alley. He took a deep breath and willed the fluttering in his stomach to still. He walked down the alley and came to a battered door. He pushed it open and was immediately assaulted by loud music blaring. It sounded like Boney Jones and the Wailers. He grinned and followed the arrows that hovered up a flight of steps, flashing "Party" as they rose.

At the top of the steps Fred stopped and gave himself a little pep talk. "Fred old boy, you faced some deadly foes in your time so this will be a walk in the park. You can do this. Go charm the dear girl with your Infamous Weasley charm."

He stepped into the large open studio and glanced up at the obviously charmed ceiling. It looked like a copy of that Muggle church by the famous Muggle artist but all the figures moved and spoke. Fred thought it was pretty cool. Then he looked around and saw Chloe through the crowded dance floor. She was speaking to a tall man with long blonde hair who bent over and kissed her hand.

"Malfoy? What is he doing here?" Fred wondered, feeling slightly put out.


	3. A Slimy Slytherin

Chapter 3: A Slimy Slytherin

Fred turned and edged around the dancers until he came to a bar set up. He grabbed the first glass he came to and downed the contents. It burned as it traveled down his throat and set fire to his stomach.

"Merlin! What was that?" he choked out loud. He turned and peered through his watery eyes, noting the close proximity of Chloe to Malfoy as he leaned in and whispered something into her ear. Chloe tilted her head back and laughed. She looked amazing in a long flowing hippiechick skirt and a tight, short chemise, loosely laced up the front. Malfoy sure seemed to enjoy her attire. It appeared his eyes were basically at chest level throughout their entire conversation.

"What can that be about?" Fred wondered. He reached back and grabbed another of the fiery golden drinks and tossed it back, positive that steam was pouring out his ears.

"If looks could kill, that man would be dead", said a buxomly brunette with hair piled up on top of her head and way too much make up painted on her face.

"Hi. I am Hilda. I am one of the artwitches who work here. Who are you and how do you know my studio mate Chloe?" she asked. Her eyes moved up and down appraising the lean, shapely form of the red head before her.

Fred stuck out his hand and said, "Hi I am Fred. Nice party. I just met Chloe and she invited me up to have a look at her paintings." And I am just about to hex Malfoy if he doesn't stop touching her with his slimy slytherin hands, he thought.

Hilda snorted outright. "That slimy git is probably trying to commission a private painting session with Chloe. He fancies himself an art connoisseur but I think he just wants to pay so he can take his kit off and fancies she'll come on to him. It's probably the only way a guy like that can get a real woman. He gives me the creeps!"

Fred laughed appreciatively. He was warming up to this big brunette. "Did he ever try that on you?"

She nodded. "He tried. I just keep the studio extremely cold with a frost hex while I kept my sculpting robe extra warm. He continually complained that I dwarfing certain aspects of his anatomy! I can assure you my sculpture was accurate. He just was not pleased to be depicted with a chilly willy. He probably gave the sculpture to the house elves. But he did pay in advance."

Hilda's eyes twinkled. Fred ginned widely.

After more friendly chatter and a few more fiery drinks Fred decided to go save Chloe from the clutches of Malfoy. He bid Hilda good day and headed through the crush of exuberant dancers. As he walked towards Chloe, she looked up from her conversation with Malfoy and saw him. Her face beamed and she motioned for him to come join him. He cautiously walked up behind Malfoy. Chloe greeted him very warmly with a kiss to his cheek. Malfoy turned to see whom she was greeting and his eyebrow went up.

"Ah, It's a Weasley. Out alone? Where's its attachment?"

"Hello Malfoy. Where are your thugs? I didn't know Daddy let you go anywhere without them," Fred replied.

"Seeing that they landed themselves in Azkaban, Father took them off the pay roll," said Draco in a bored tone.

Chloe just looked from one man to the other, puzzled by the open hostility. "So you two know each other?" she asked.

"Yes, we unfortunately went to the same school - different years and different houses. We played on opposing Quidditch teams," Fred answered.

"Yes," drawled Draco. "And Weasleys were rather well known for their hours in detention. Broke some kind of school record - first ones to spend more time in detention then in classes. Shame you were expelled."

Fred could feel his ears grow hot and his temper rise. Fred narrowed his eyes and in a low, quiet voice growled out, "I chose to leave on my own terms… for business opportunities. I wasn't expelled."

"If you insist," smirked Draco. He cocked his head at Chloe and said, "Perhaps you have a more private space where we can continue our negotiations?"

Chloe flashed Draco a placating look. "Why don't you owl me with a time you'd like to set for a meeting next week. Right now I have business with Weasley and I promised him a tour of the studio first."

Fred smiled smugly.

Draco arched his eyebrow at him and sneered. "I will owl you my dear. I think we should meet up at Le Beauxtemps for lunch at 1:00 on Wednesday. I will make the arrangements. Until then, adieu ma chere." He caught her hand in his and raised it to his mouth, imparting a cool, dry brush of his lips. Ignoring Fred, he pivoted and sauntered away across the studio.

Fred, not one to be ignored, discreetly poked his wand from his robe and muttered something under his breath towards the receding blonde's back.

Chloe looked at him inquisitively. He smiled and pointed. Some neon script was forming on the back of Malfoy's robe that read:

Here walks the world's greatest big headed prat

Chloe giggled and then gasped as Draco's head suddenly began to inflate until it was so large it drooped forward. Then it popped! Many of the partygoers were now looking at Draco's headless body in amazement. A smaller pop was heard and a tiny head appeared and began to inflate. This continued to grow until it popped too. Much to Malfoy's dismay, the inflating loop showed no signs of diminishing. By this time, most of the people in the studio were laughing and pointing at Malfoy's plight. Malfoy left shortly.

Chloe was leaning on Fred, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes, trying to recover her breath. "I take it you two weren't mates at school?"

"No," said Fred still chuckling, "And he's had that coming to him for quite some time. He actually went to school with my younger brother and his best friends. Remind me another time and I'll tell you some of their Malfoy stories."

"Sounds like something I should hear before I meet up with him about the painting. So Weasley, ready to tour the facilities or would you rather shake a leg?" Chloe asked.

Fred turned to her with a puzzled look. "Why would I want to shake a leg?"

"Silly Wizard!" she smiled. "It's mugglism for do you wanna dance?"

"Both," said Fred. He took her arm in his and they strolled off towards a side entrance.


	4. Ilusionist Painter Extraordinaire

Chapter 4: Illusionist Painter Extraordinaire

Fred followed Chloe into a room off from the main studio. It was a fair sized room with tall windows that in the day provided ample natural lighting and at night allowed the moon and starlight to wash over the room. There were also many types of candles floating in the air. In one corner was a raised dais covered in fabrics of varying textures and colors, fresh flowers and plants. In front of this was a paint-splattered easel on which an uncompleted painting was resting. Fred could see the partially painted torsos of three young women and one man. The women were wearing muggle ballet dance clothing. The half formed man was nude.

The women were gathered in a corner of the dais, giggling and whispering to each other while surreptitiously glancing at the 1/2 nude's torso. The male tried to cover up with the fabric from the dais but his hands weren't completed so he was unsuccessful. This caused more tittering from the ballerinas. Fred found the scenario quite funny. He walked around and spied other canvases against the wall or on top of the table or chests surrounding the floor. Most of the pictures depicted scenes that struck Fred as funny or witty takes on more serious paintings. Then he looked at the parchments and scrolls on the large drawing table. Here he could see various progressions of the illusions.

"Wow!" said Fred, "These remind me of something I've seen before but I can't quite put my finger on it."

"Well, it sort of reminds me of a muggle art form called cartooning or animation. Only when a muggle artist makes a drawing, they have to make a drawing for every part of the motion that the eye sees per frame. A wizard painter only has to make a few drawing studies and then through charms, enchantments and transfiguration the rest of the movement is captured. Of course the studies have to be well done or the finished illusion reflects this."

"What do mean by per frame?" Fred asked.

Chloe replied, "The muggle method is very complicated. I studied it in my art history class. You make a drawing of, say, someone standing, then you want that person to walk across the room so you have to do a drawing of the person getting ready to move, a drawing of them beginning to move, several drawings of moving, getting across the room, getting ready to stop, stopping and then following through with any additional movement of hair, clothing etc. The frame is the way the artist captures the image. A single piece of parchment can be a frame. A painting can be a frame. The muggle artists take hundreds, even thousands of drawings to do their movements and then they film each one in a camera or into a computer. Then they play back the images through a machine to get a moving picture. It's really, really complicated. I think it's why most paintings and drawings you see in Muggle museums don't move. Have you ever been to a muggle movie or watched a muggle cartoon?

"No I haven't but Harry and Hermione have talked about them. You need electricity for it, don't you? I bet my dad would like it. He loves muggle stuff."

"Maybe I could take you to see one next week if you're interested?" suggested Chloe.

"Sure that would be really great," beamed Fred. "Can you show me how you make a drawing?"

"Ok," said Chloe. "Go sit up on that platform." She walked to her drawing table and grabbed a drawing board with a piece of parchment pre-stretched on it. She grabbed a quill and dipped it into a bottle of ink. Then she walked over a stool in front of the platform and sat down, propping the board up on her knees. She looked up at Fred with an appraising eye and said, "Ok, love, drop 'em."

Fred's mouth dropped open and he turned beat red.

Chloe burst out in a bawdy laugh, "Ha! I got you Weasley! Just sit down and get comfortable. I'll save the nude drawing for Malfoy."

Fred scowled down at her as he plopped down grumpily.

"Just funning with you Weasley. Get over yourself."

Fred watched as she took out her wand and tapped her quill. Next she bent over her drawing and then raised her eyes and looked him over then back down to her drawing where he heard the skritch scratch of her quill as she made many strokes while quietly uttering spells and tapping her board with her wand. Fred could see that the quill drawing on its own as Chloe directed it with her wand and her spell casting. After about 20 minutes Chloe started grinning and chuckled.

"Now what?" asked a worried Fred. Chloe tucked her wand down her skirt and hopped off her stool. She walked over to Fred and held up her drawing. It was a fast but accurate drawing of Fred with his mouth opening, then blushing and then scowling as he sat down like a sack of potatoes on the dais, muttering hmmphf! Fred had to laugh at himself. She had managed to capture him quite accurately. It was like watching his twin! Fred also noticed that from his vantage point on the dais he had a marvelous view down the front of Chloe's top. He could see her bra and the top of her breasts peeking over. His mouth got dry and he swallowed loudly.

"See something you like Weasley?" Chloe asked cocking her head and staring up at him.

"Uh, yes, I like your drawing but I don't think you made me handsome enough." he drawled in his best Malfoy imitation.

Chloe laughed. She handed him her drawing and then headed back out to the main studio space. Fred followed her to the bar and they had another drink and they talked about art, school and the people dancing. Fred told her a bit about himself, only touching briefly on his family and about his penchant for gags. Fred found himself very comfortable in Chloe's presence, almost as if they had been childhood friends. Except that he very much wanted to snog this "friend". And soon.


	5. Down The Stairwell

Usual disclaimer-no money has exchanged hands. All rights for perpetuity belong to J.K ROwling, etc... Just playing here.

Thanks to my one reviewer James so far. Hmmm, rotation? Interesting notion but not what I had in mind. First a little twin mayhem, some Draco bashing, an amused Molly and then ... the choice but not for several chapters. Very M from here on.

Chapter 5: Down the Stairwell

The party was winding down. The band had played their last number and was vanishing their instruments. There were a few bodies passed out along the edges of the dance floor. Fred had his arm around Chloe's waist as they continued to stare into each other's eyes. Fred leaned in and placed a light kiss on her lips. She sighed then smiled up at him. He looked away and noticed Hilda across the room trying to extract herself from an unstable admirer. She appeared to cast a full body bind on the wizard because he suddenly went rigid and fell forward on his face. Fred winced at the loud echoing thud it produced. Hilda brushed her hands together, nodded to them and walked out through one of the side studio doors.

Fred spoke up, "I should probably leave now. I open up shop tomorrow morning. I had a fantastic time Chloe."

Chloe smiled at him. "Thanks Weasley. I am really glad you came even if you ruined my meeting with my client."

Fred replied with his most innocent look. "Me? How did I ruin your meeting if it hasn't even happened yet?"

"How will I ever enjoy an expensive luncheon with Malfoy if I have to spend my whole time stifling my laughter? Let alone take his painting request serious."

"Well, if that's all it is then I have done my duty. My quest, fair maiden, is to bring light to darkness, laughter to the insipid, and smiles to the lips of pretty witches," said Fred while performing a formal bow.

Chloe tilted her head, studying Fred and his smug look. "You, sir, are going to be an interesting subject for this art witch." Fred felt a warm blush creep onto his features as he watched her eyes checking him out. She leaned into him with her lips parted. A drunken partygoer suddenly lurched into them and started singing some unrecognizable lyrics. Fred and Chloe exchange looks and burst out laughing.

"Come on Weasley, let me show you the way out by the back stair." Chloe clasped Fred's hand in hers and they walked out a side door that led to a darkened back stairs - a rickety, little used set of steps. Fred took this opportunity to lean in and kissed her again. Much to his surprise, Chloe made a cat-like growl and pushed him up against the wall, plundering his mouth with her tongue. She shoved her leg in-between his and pushed her pelvis into his groin. He moaned and she ran her hands down his chest to his belly and then mades a snitch-like grab for his family jewels. He hissed and she fondled him while staring into his wide blue eyes. He threw back his head and banged it hard causing them both to giggle.

"Oww!" he moans and rubbed the back of his head. They pressed up against each other in heat. Fred reached under her shirt and fondled her breasts.

"Mmmm!" she moaned as she kissed the base of his neck and traced a path with her tongue from freckle to freckle. Her hand continued to massage his growing hardness.

He inhaled, his breath shaky and then he reached down to slide his hand up her skirt, finding to his delight that she was completely bare underneath. He roughly grabbed underneath her crotch and pulled her closer to him and began his own assault on her girlie parts. Meanwhile, she grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down so he could kiss her breasts as she rubbed them into his face. He swung her around so her back was against the wall and he continued his path of kisses until his head was completely under her skirt. Chloe was sliding up and down the wall, whispering "Yes! Yes!" in a low, husky voice. He trilled his tongue around her mons and then he moved straight to her hot button before he plunged his tongue into her warm, moist inner folds. She practically ripped out his hair as she moaned out his name. He grinned and increased his pace while she thrashed above him. He slipped two fingers in and out of her and he sucked and licked harder. Her breathing became ragged until she let out a sharp "Hsss!" and shuddered, then slumped against the wall.

The door on the landing above opened and he quickly pulled down her skirt and stood, placing his hands around her waist. She opened up her eyes and smiled up at him, chuckling to see his face glistening with her juices. A few of the lingering guests wove past them on the steps.

Chloe, ever the attentive hostess, waved and thanked them for coming. When the door on the ground floor slammed shut, they both broke out laughing until they were weak kneed and leaning on each other.

When he could catch his breath, Fred asked if he can possibly see her again this week.

She looked straight at his very visible erection and said, "Of course. I think I owe you Mr. Needy pants." She licked her lips and raised her eyebrows suggestively. "I'll drop by the shop and maybe you can give me a tour of your back room."

He reached for her chin and brought his lips gently to hers then bid her good night.

She watched him walk down the steps and whispered down to him, "Nice bum Weasley!" before he closed the door. She heard the crack as Fred apparated back to his home. She smiled wickedly and turned and went back up the stairs to the gallery, humming to herself.


	6. Meeting George

All HP rights belong elsewhere except for the naughty bits.

Please be aware that the following contains very "M" rated material and could cause permanent damage. Any feedback is greatly appreciated.

Chapter Six: Meeting George

Fred was whistling to himself while he finished up the accounts in the back room. Last night he received an owl from Chloe inviting him to attend an art event with her on Friday evening. He was looking forward to it. He had been in a good mood all week since Chloe's party. George would catch his twin staring at nothing, with a secretive smile playing on his lips. He also noted Fred's little sighs of contentment.

"Hmm," thought George. "Me thinks he's met someone."

Soon, Fred's musical serenade was wearing on George's nerves. George was trying to reconstruct his experimental potion for his true confession crisps - an item they planned on debuting in two weeks at their anniversary celebration. He needed a few ingredients that they were out of so he chucked a list at Fred and encouraged him to take a walk to pick up the needed items. Fred remembered his promise to drop by his mum's house for lunch. He promised George he would pick up the needed ingredients on his return to Diagon Alley.

George followed Fred to the front of the shop. He smiled at his brother's retreating back.

Ahh, the silence was beautiful to behold. George busied himself with restocking merchandise and helping customers.

Meanwhile in a posh part of Diagon Alley, Chloe had just finished up her laborious luncheon with Draco. This primarily consisted of listening to him brag about his wealth and pureblood ties, endure his lengthy description of his vision for his portrait, hear his thinly veiled insults of all things Weasley and fend off his numerous unwelcomed passes at her. Somehow she had managed to make it through lunch with her contract, her personal space, and her sense of humor intact.

Chloe decided to reward herself by indulging in a little window-shopping. It wasn't long before she found herself outside a certain jokester's emporium. She smiled to herself as she recalled how the end of her party had played out. Then she remembered the debt she still owed a certain red head. She hated to be in debt to anyone! Smiling, she decided to pop in and surprise Fred.

Chloe walked into the shop and was instantly greeted by a blast of air from the floor that sent her skirt straight up and revealed her stockings and purple suspenders. She looked up to see a red head staring with an appreciative leer on his face near a large display of fireworks. She smiled at him and continued to walk around the store looking at various merchandise. She picked up a few things, chuckled and put them down again while waiting for the last few customers to leave. She watched when Weasley bent over to get something from under the display cabinet and couldn't help but admire the view of his nice, shapely bum in his snug trousers.

She quietly walked up to him and grabbed his buttocks with both her hands while leaning over and whispering, "I'm the type of woman who sees what she likes and goes for it!"

A rather startled George pulled away, and stood up, blushing, and said, "Er, how can I help you Miss?"

Chloe couldn't understand why he was being so reserved with her or why he rebuffed her advances. Perhaps he wanted to play the innocent shop clerk who gets ravished by a lusty lady? That was fine with her. She was game.

"Well," she answers huskily," I had been hoping to get the "behind the scenes tour" that was promised to me."

"Eh?" said a surprised George.

Chloe walked up to him and whispered in a low voice, "Weasley, it's your lucky day. Won't you show me the back or do you want your customers to get a rather nasty shock when they walk in on us while I am doing this." She dropped to her knees and reached up to his trousers, captured the zip between her teeth, and pulled it ever so tantalizingly slow while staring up into his astonished eyes with a smug smile on her face.

George couldn't help the moan that escaped from his lips. He wasn't one to look Lady luck in the face and just say no!

"Er, can you give me a moment? I'll just go and lock the front door and then we can proceed with the, um, 'tour'."

Chloe smiled as he reached down and zipped himself up. She stood up and hopped onto the counter by the register, set her bag down. She watched the nicely proportioned Weasley walk over to his shop door and turn the lock. He also flipped over a sign that read: "Out for Lunch. Be Back Soon if You're Lucky". Finally, he turned around and walked back to her.

She spread apart her legs so he could get a good look up her skirt at the deep purple suspenders and matching lace panties she was wore under her skirt. He swallowed hard and stared with evident interest. She licked her lips and reached down and slid her skirt up so he would have a better view.

George hurried over to the counter, silently thanking whatever lucky stars sent this beautiful, wanton stranger wandering into the store on his watch. He walked up to her and pressed himself between her thighs and leaned in. "I repeat, how can I help you Miss?"

She grabbed his hands and placed them on her chest, rolling them and rubbing them while her breath caught in her throat and she let out a low moan. He took over and she scooted forward to the end of the counter until she was pressed up tight against his hard, attentive member. Slowly she rotated her pelvis, ground into him, which forced a loud, needy groan from his lips. She leaned up and licked his lower lip, then his upper lip before he slammed his lips down on hers and parted them with his hot eager tongue. She pushed against him hard enough to make his breathe catch.

"Oh Merlin!" he thought, "I don't even know her name but I want to take her right here on the counter. Now!"

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, completely forgetting about the flower in his buttonhole - a WWW flower that squirted out a green ooze and caused the growth of bright green iridescent hair when it came in contact with skin. His embrace was interrupted by a sudden splat sound and a sputtered gasp from the girl in his arms.

"What the ..?"

"Oh shit!" exclaimed George. I forgot I was wearing that."

The girl reached up and felt her tingling face where the ooze had hit her. She could feel a thick carpet of hair on it and she could just see that it was a bright lime green.

"Ha!" She squealed. She threw back her head and laughed at how absurd she must appear with her revealing attire and green hairy face. "You'll pay for that Mr. Prankster!"

Relieved by her reaction, George reached around her and grabbed his wand from the register, pointed it at her face and quickly said the counter spell. Her face tingled again as the green hair suddenly shed out and landed on them, the counter and the floor.

Chloe hopped down and she put her arms around him and backed him up until the counter stopped him. She smiled up at him impertinently. George's eyes widened as her hands left his back and began unbuttoning his shirt. She followed her hands with her mouth, trailing kisses until she was kneeling and facing him level with his very persistent hard on. Next she unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down.

"Nice undies." she chuckled as his yellow neon Smiley- face boxers were exposed. They winked at her and she pushed the boxers down to his knees. Next, she caressed his balls while she brought her mouth tantalizingly slow towards the tip of his erection. She snaked out with her tongue, licked the moist drops pooled there, then she plunged her entire mouth over him as he let out the breath he'd been holding.

"What shall I call you?" he inquired in a low husky voice.

"You can call me what ever you want. I am your sex kitten Weasley," she whispered back. She flicked her tongue rapidly around the base of his shaft while his knuckles whitened from the grip he had on the counter.

He closes his eyes and moaned out, "So good kitten. So good."

Outside he heard the voices of students as they walked up to the front door and rattle the doorknob. Swiftly he reached down to the woman and grabbed her perfectly shaped behind in his hands and lifted her up and walked with her straddling him, into the back room.

"Time for that tour," he growled out.

"Yesss!" she hissed, kissing him deeply.

He walked up to his desk and swept his account books and research reports off his desk along with some of his prototypes. He layed the young woman down on top and he climbed up to cover her face and throat with kisses and licks. His tongue trailed down her neck until it arrived into the valley of her cleavage. She moaned as he roughly pushed her low cut top down and revealed her pert nipples, which were big, hard and rosy. He ran his tongue around the areola and then up each nipple lapping gently at first then, more urgently. He plunged his mouth over her left nipple and sucked forcefully while he rubbed and squeezed her other breast with his hand.

She panted and moaned. Then she reached down over his trousers and grabbed his willy and squeezed firmly. He thrust into her hand and moaned into her nipple. His hands reached down and pushed her skirt up and revealed her garter belt and skimpy lace panties. He pulled away just to savor the sight. Her panties had a slit in them. He opened the slit so he could look down at her exposed sex. Then he leaned in and kissed her nether lips, parting these with his eager tongue. She squirmed in lust and pushed up against his tongue. He stuck his tongue into her and tasted the warm, wet juices of her obvious stimulation. He swirled his tongue around and placed his finger on her clitoris, stroking in rhythm with his tongue. He felt her body tense and looked up to see her eyes closet and a look of ecstatic pleasure appear on her features as she shuddered and cried out, "Weasley!" Her body went into spasms for several seconds as he continued his ministrations.

Finally she sighed and opened her eyes. She looks at him with a self satisfied grin. She rolled out from under him and turned onto her tummy sliding down until her feet touched the ground. She looked at him seductively and pulled her skirt up to display her perfect heart shaped arse and shook it, invitingly.

Not one willing to displease, George hopped off the desk and reached down and took his cock in his hand, stroked it a few times then positioned himself behind the hot strumpet splayed out on his desk and thrust himself inside her wet, warm, silky pussy.

"Purr for me kitten," he grunted out as he increased his thrusts, banging her into his desk.

"Mmmm! Harder!" she moaned.

He grabbed her hips tightly as he pulled her back onto him and then slammed her back, increasing his pace.

"Do you like this?" he asked. He leaned down and nipped her shoulder.

"Oh yes!" she cried out. She grabbed hold of his hands on her hips, dug in her fingernails and rotated her pelvis, defying gravity.

"Fuck, yes!" he yelled out and slammed into her a final time as he exploded inside her. He felt her clench down around him as she shuddered into another orgasm. He continued thrusting until he was spent and he collapsed over her back, his heart pounded in his ears. He was drenched in sweat.

Chloe stayed where she was, sprawled on the desk, and tried to regain her breath. She enjoyed the feeling of a sexy, naked, man draped over her backside.

The sound of the bell ringing penetrated George's satisfied haze. He groaned and pulled out of "Kitten." "It would appear the tour must come to a close," he said as he got to his feet a little unsteadily.

"But we barely got started," she replied looking about her. "There seems to be a lot more to see and experience." She stuck out her mouth in a fake pout.

"Well, you will just have to come back again for part two." he smiled. "In the meantime, be a luv and fetch me my trousers. I can't walk out there like this."

She took in his disheveled hair, his glistening skin and flushed freckles and his semi erect state and laughed a deep throaty laugh that brought out a similar laugh from George. She straightened up, slid her skirt down, adjusted her top bits back under her clothes and then smoothed her hair. He gave her a nod that she looked decent and she walked into the front room.

She scooped up her Weasley's trousers and boxers, giggled as the smiley faces leered at her and walked back into the storeroom. She handed them over and George took them, flashing her an appreciative grin then he proceeded to pull them on. The bell rang again most irritatingly. George gave her his best "I'm sorry shrug" and leaned in for a final kiss.

"When can I see you again, my little sex kitten?" He asked when they pulled away.

"Oh Weasley!" she answered. "You're such a joker." She turned and sashayed to the front door where she paused and said "See you soon." Then she unlocked the door and sashayed out leaving a very bewildered, amused and utterly sated George leaning on the counter for support, his mouth hanging open, completely at lost for words.

Outside Chloe pushed past the students and smiled smugly, thinking, "Fred certainly liked playing that little 'Stranger' game. So did I. But now I owe him a prank." She continued thinking up possible revenge scenarios on her walk back to her studio.

From the other end of Diagon Alley, another red haired Weasley was approaching the shop. He was rather surprised to see a line of students outside the door. Then he saw the 'Out to Lunch" sign. Puzzled, he opened the door, flipped the sign around and gestured to the cheering students to come inside. He then turned around and spotted his disheveled twin leaning against the counter sporting a befuddled look on his face and a secretive smile on his lips.

Worried by George's appearance that an experiment backfired while he was gone, Fred hurried over to see if George was ok.

Never better my dear bro. Never better," he answered, flashing Fred a cocky grin. "Now that you are back. I'll just pop out for a bit of lunch." Without waiting for a reply George dreamily walked out of the store.

Fred just shook his head wondering how many lunches a guy needed. Then he walked into the back room with his packages. He stopped at the doorway, staring in amazement at the disaster that was George's desk. Record books were strewn across the floor, along with George's meticulous notes, papers and experiments. The desk chair was knocked over. George's precious Lionhead Fern was tipped over and squashed on his otherwise empty desk. And why was George's undershirt thrown over their giant blow up Godzilla (a gift from Harry)?

Fred decided to Floo his Mum and warn her to watch for any extra strange behavior from George if he showed up. Fred was convinced that George must of inhaled dangerous fumes from an incomplete potion. He thought he could still detect an odd odor lingering in the air.

"Oh well, fresh air is probably the best thing for him,'' Fred decided. He turned and walked back out to the shop where kids were lined up at the register ready to make their purchases.


	7. Misplaced Wand

All HP material belongs to JK Rowling and her associates. Having a little fun here folks. No badness intended apart from a little character smut. Very "M" rating...

Chapter 7 Misplaced Wand

Chloe walked into the studio she shared with a few other wizard artists and students. She saw Hilda lounging on the settee and walked over.

Hilda was a German sculptress who was studying in London under one of the top wizard sculptors, Marcus van Devoet. She looked up from thumbing through her Art Witch Review magazine and smiled at her roommate's flushed face and sparkly eyes.

"Looks like someone's been up to no good. Don't tell me it was Mr. Look-at-me! He forced you into it to get a painting commission?"

"No!" laughed Chloe. "I just surprised Fred with an impromptu afternoon tea, although we never got around to actually making any tea. I needed to reward myself for behaving so well under pressure at my luncheon with Mr. Malfoy. No hexing, no curses, no knock out potion when he wasn't looking and I even restrained myself from slapping him! And he would have deserved it, the pretentious rooster."

Hilda laughed. "No doubt he did. And he gave you some work to do?"

"Three paintings. I have to give him some sketch ideas tomorrow so I better get a jump on it now. This will be a tough assignment. How to make tasteful paintings yet appeal to Draco's ego? If I really gave him what he wanted I would be laughed out of Painting school. I guess there's always "Singing Velvet Paintings" to fall back on if I do."

Both artists shuddered and then laughed. Chloe headed into her private studio to begin her sketches.

She felt inside her clothes for her wand but couldn't find it. She then realized she left it in her bag and left the bag at WWW. She would have to return to retrieve it. She could just imagine the smug look on Weasley's face when she returned so soon after their dalliance. She walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the flames and said very firmly, "Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes!" and vanished.

Fred was at the counter wrapping up purchases for a rather elderly witch.

"Ah, impeccable taste. You have chosen some of our finest selections. Are these for your grandchildren?" he inquired.

"Heavens no." she replied. "My son in law would hex me to Hades and back. He's such an old stick in the mud. No, these are for my Thunderbolt bowling convention. I always like to surprise the lasses with a bit of fun otherwise these conventions would be duller than drills. I used to get my stuff from Zonko's but a neighbor's boy suggested I try here. You have such a range of clever tricks and pranks. I don't know if I can contain my enthusiasm until next month's convention! Oh the girls are going to howl!"

"Happy to be of service." Fred bowed and cracked a mischievous grin.

The elderly witch waved as she headed out the door. When the door closed the fire in the fireplace flared up and Chloe walked through it.

"You can wipe that smug grin off your face Weasley. I'm not here for that."

"And exactly which 'that' would you mean?" asked a curious Fred.

Chloe walked over and joined Fred behind the counter. She walked up to him and put her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to meet her lips.

"This 'that'," she said in a soft, low whisper before kissing him passionately.

"Mmm, I think I want 'that'. In fact I insist on lot's of that." He murmured back. His arms encircled her waist. "Have you come to repay your debt miss?"

Chloe's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What debt?"

Fred looked rather bewildered.

"Hmmm," Chloe thought, "he's quite a randy man! I guess I'm game if he is."

She pressed her herself in close to Fred. His reaction was visibly notable.

Chloe looked up seductively through her eyelashes and said, "Come here Mr. Needy Pants. Get ready for round two."

With that she ran her hand down Fred's chest, over his robes and opened them. She came to a stop at his belt. "Why he's changed his clothes completely. That's rather meticulous," Chloe noted to herself. She looked up and saw Fred's eager anticipation as she worked his belt loose. She slid his pants down slowly, following with her body until she was once again kneeling in front of Weasley. She opened his boxers and slipped her hand in to free him from his restricted space. She heard Weasley's sharp intake of breath as she wrapped her lips around his attentive willy. She ran her tongue up and down his length, trilling the end before plunging back down to the base of his length.

Above her he moaned. She pulled his boxers down and he kicked free of both his boxers and his pants. She reached under him and grabbed his ass and pulled him tight against her, inhaling his manly man smell and continuing to perform amazingly intricate feats with her tongue.

Fred's legs began to tremble as the pressure of his approaching orgasm built up.

"Ah yes my little Minx!" he growled. He reached down with his hands and grabbed her by the back of her head and thrust himself roughly into her face. He pulled back, paused and watched as she looked up and nodded. He then repeated his actions as she moaned through her mouthful. He could feel himself glide to the back of her throat; then, surprisingly, further without her gagging. He thought he was going to loose it just at the thought of deep throating this girl. Just then the shop bell rang as the door opened.

"Merlin's Balls!" Fred threw his robes over himself and Chloe. She whispered up to him to perform a disillusionment charm on her so no one would know she was there. Fred grabbed his wand off the counter and muttered a quick spell. Chloe's bottom half disappeared from view. But her "under robe administrations" continued. Fred barely choked back a groan that threatened to engulf him as his climax approached. He glanced up to see where his clients were in the store. He did a double take.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were wandering about looking at various items.

Harry picked up some silly looking glasses. The tag proclaimed

Amazing Vision Enhancement Spectacles! Harry chuckled to himself. They reminded him of Muggle "X Ray" glasses he saw in the back of comic books. He tried them on. He giggled. He could see his boxers under his jeans. Then he turned and looked at where Hermione was. He could see what she was wearing under her shirt. It was a fancy blue bra. Harry looked away quickly and swallowed. He felt his cheeks growing hot as he blushed. He turned towards the counter when he heard Fred call out a greeting.

"Hi guys," said Fred in an oddly restrained voice.

"Hi Fred. Mum just wanted me to stop by and remind you about next Friday's family dinner. She forgot to tell you before you left." said Ron who was stood by the counter looking at a jar full of chocolate Frogs. "Did the new cards come out yet?"

"Ah, yes I think so," said a distracted Fred through clenched teeth.

"Oh good. I'll take six. How much is that?"

"No charge!" said Fred with a pained expression on his face.

Harry walked up to the counter to look at the new Chocolate Frog cards on the jar. He glanced behind the counter at Fred. His mouth fell open and he turned bright red. Then he abruptly changed directions and walked off towards the display of skiving snack boxes. He pretended to examine the boxes while sneaking surreptitious looks back at Fred.

An alarm on Hermione's muggle watch went off. "Come on Ron, Harry, we have to go if we are going to catch a movie."

Ron looked up at his brother and explained, "Hermione is taking us to see a Muggle movie about some outer space adventures. Should be fun if you want to come."

"Sorry Ron. Love to. Can't. No one to watch the store. Have fun!" Fred gasped out in a rather high pitch voice.

"Well, ok. See ya. Thanks for the cards." Ron said looking a bit worried at Fred before turning and walking towards the door. He paused and looked back. "Oh yeah, Mum also said to bring your girlfriend if you wanted to."

"Girlfriend?" Hermione turned her head towards Fred and began to walk to the counter.

Harry intercepted her and took her arm and walked back towards the front door. "Don't want to be late, do you Hermione?"

The threesome headed out the door. Harry paused as Ron and Hermione exited. He turned back to Fred and with a crooked grin on his face, said, " I think your girlfriend is amazing!" Then he walked out the store still wearing his Wizard Specs.

Fred groaned really loud as he came so hard his teeth rattled.

From under his robe he heard Chloe sputter as she choked on his seed. She shook with laughter. When she had swallowed all of Fred's cum she popped her head back out from under her robes, and giggled.

Fred weakly pointed his wand at her and said "Finite Incantatem." Then he laid his head down on the counter and collapsed into a fit of laughter. Chloe rolled around on the floor, convulsing, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"He knew didn't he?" she gasped out.

"Yes," said Fred with a sheepish grin. "He was wearing our Wizard Specs. They let you see through one layer of clothes. Apparently they can see through a disillusionment charm as well. Harry was sporting a very red face, Weasley red. But that was a rather cheeky remark before he left. I'll bet he's the one that will be blushing at the table next week. That is if you'll come to dinner with me and meet my family?"

"Sure I'd love to come. Is Harry family too?"

" No, he's my brother Ron's best friend."

Chloe stood up and smoothed out her robes. "Well, I better get back to my painting"

"Can I see you before my mum's dinner?" Fred asked his eyebrow lifting suggestively.

"Sure, let me check my schedule and I'll get back to you".

She walked up to him and leaned in towards his ear and said in a throaty whisper, "Real soon." Then kissed him on the cheek, grabbed her bag from the counter and apparated home.

Fred just stared at where she had been with a goofy smile on his face. Ten minutes later the shop door opened. Fred snapped out of his daydream and remembered his pants were down around his ankles. He reached down and pulled them up. As he finished zipping, he looked up to see his grinning mirror image staring at him over the counter.

"Well dear brother, what have I missed?" smirked George.

"Nothing!" mumbled Fred sporting the Weasley red on his face.


	8. Attention Deficit

I humbly apologize for the liberties have have taken with someone else's characters. The raunchy humor and sexual exploits that these poor characters are forced to go through--I can only hope I will be forgiven. I solemnly swear I am up to no good.

Chapter 8 Attention Deficit

Fred was up early the next morning having toast and tea with the Daily Prophet spread out in front of him along with his idea scroll. However, his mind was not focused on the Daily Prophet articles in front of him nor was it on a new ad for the shop. It was revisiting his amazing behind the counter encounter from the day before.

"I am one lucky bastard," a smiling Fred announced to the empty kitchen.

At the rear of the apartment in a bedroom converted to the room of research and development, George was measuring out ingredients for a new product he was developing. "Do Depart Tarts". This was an edible tart that caused the consumer or "victim" gradual increased hair loss - a temporary state but one that is intensified with the victim's state of stress. So a wizard who consumed this product would begin to experience sudden noticeable hair loss and the rate of hair loss would increase dramatically if the wizard obsessed over his hair. The hair loss lasted from 5 days to a month depending on the victim's attachment to hair and self-image. George and Fred were hoping to try it out on some egotistical Wizard Band members they were acquainted with.

George should have been carefully measuring his ingredients. He should have powdered the Droxy droppings before adding them to the brewing potion. In fact, George's mind was elsewhere, thinking about his own previous day's activities. He was thinking about how he would like a repeat performance. He was thinking about the lovely "Kitten". He was thinking about the natural state. He was thinking about his explosive orgasm. He was thinking about breasts. He was thinking about his natural state that had just changed to a stiffened one. He was thinking about …

Boom! The blast shook the apartment.

An uncanny silence filled the air. Fred picked himself up off the floor. He raced back to the Room of R and D. He gingerly pushed open the door that had come off its hinges. Purple smoke billowed out of the room.

"George?" he inquired.

Silence.

"George, are you there?" Fred's heart pounded loudly in his ringing ears.

"Hmpfh," a muffled replied came from under a collapsed table of books, equipment, and ingredients.

Fred walked over and spied a bit of wizard's robe sticking out from the debris. He gently pulled and revealed a dazed George sporting blackened hair standing on end and a face smudged with purple and yellow streaks. He yanked George up to a sitting position and looked closely into his face.

"Are you alright?" asked a worried Fred.

George shook his head scattering bits of potion then grinned crookedly at his twin.

"Smashing!" he replied.

Fred let out a sigh of relief and grabbed his brother in a fierce hug. "You scared me, you wanker!"

George hugged back. "Ah, Freddy, it's so nice you care." He then kissed Fred on the lips.

Fred shoved him away with a "Sod off you poofter!"

George stuck out his stained lip in a pout causing Fred to laugh. George spied a dungball lying next to him and picked it up and chucked it at his brother. Fred's Beater instincts allowed him to easily bat it away. He pulled several more dungballs from his own pocket and proceeded to pummel his twin. George scurried behind overturned furniture and returned the fire. An all out war emerged that lasted until they heard someone clear their throats. The twins looked up at the door and saw Angelina and Alicia standing in the doorway, gaping at the dung covered men who rolled on the floor in the wreckage in their lab.

Angelina turned to Alicia and shook her head. "They'll never grow up will they?"

Alicia rolled her eyes. "Highly doubtful," she replied.

The twins blushed sheepishly.

"Er, what brings you lovely ladies to our humble abode?" asked Fred.

"Lee is sick and can't come into the shop today. I told him we'd stop by on our way to Quidditch practice," said Alicia who lived with Lee.

"When we knocked we heard all this commotion so when you didn't answer we got worried and decided to investigate," said Angelina. "I see we shouldn't have bothered."

"So Lee's skived off has he?" George inquired with a sly grin.

"No, he's really sick. Caught the pixie pox from his little sister. Sends his regrets for the short notice," replied Alicia. "Well Angelina, our teammates will be ranting if we're late today. Best head off. Weasleys." Alicia nodded goodbye and left.

Angelina looked down on Fred and George and snorted. "You two! See you at the Pub."

"Thanks very much for your concern!" The twins shouted towards the lovely retreating backside of Angelina. They sighed in unison. Fred got up and dusted himself off.

"I am going to shower then open up the shop. Don't worry about showing up. I can handle it by myself," he said to George.

George stood up. He shrugged. "But I thought I'd give you the day off." He wondered if Kitten would come in again. He didn't want to take a chance that he might miss her.

Fred was thinking something similar. "No, you have a bit of a mayhem to clean up. Plus you'll want to give the Do Depart Tarts another go. If you finish with those then have some free time. I can manage the shop. It's a slow week."

"Well, alright if you can manage without me. I would like another go at those tarts." said George.

"What did happen dear bro? Not like you to explode things these days. That's more my duty." Fred smiled.

"The last thing I remember is putting in Doxy droppings. Oh no!" George slapped his forehead. "I didn't grind them to a fine powder. What a twit."

"Something on your mind Georgie?" Fred waggled his eyebrows at his brother. "And what is her name?"

George's face turned crimson under the purple, yellow and dung colored smears on his face. _How does he do that?_ He wondered to himself. _Fred can see into my brain, I'm sure of it._ He replied,

"She's called Kitten. I hardly know her but she's made a big impression on me. I hope to see more of her." _Every single centimeter! _he thought.

"And it's about time you met some nice girl," said Fred thinking of how long George had moped over his break up with Katie.

"Who said she was nice?" George replied.

Fred laughed as he walked out and headed towards the bathroom. He smiled to himself as he anticipated another meeting with his new friend Chloe. He hoped today she'd drop by the shop to see him again. He let his thoughts drift back to his recent exploits as he entered the shower. At the last minute he reached for his wand and cast an Imperturbable charm on the door.

George, who passed by a few minutes later, did not hear the low moans emitting from the shower. He continued blithely to the kitchen where he put the kettle on and sat down at the table.


	9. The Perfect Tester

No amount of polyjuice potion has morphed me into J.K.Rowlings so the mansion, the fortune, the books and the beloved characters are still hers. I am just messing with a few of her characters as young adults.

Chapter 9: The Perfect Tester

A cleaner George sat in his neatly ordered lab wearing a smug grin on his face. In front of him sat a plate containing several successful tarts. He succeeded to work out the kinks in his potion and applied this to his more practical culinary skills. He thought he'd drop by WWW and show them to Fred and see if it met his twin's approval. He placed the tarts in an innocent bakery box and headed out the door. The sky was a beautiful blue. The temperature was perfect. The sun was shining so George opted for a stroll. He took a turn up Restaurant Row. As he passed by a posh looking restaurant he glanced through the large windows where he spied the girl from the previous day having lunch with some gent. She looked up from her cup of tea and gazed directly into his eyes. Her face lit up in a welcoming smile. She motioned for him to come in and join her. George could not believe his luck! He smiled back and nodded. He turned and went in through the door.

George walked up to "Kitten's" table. To his surprise, she was sitting with none other than Malfoy, jr. She picked up some papers covering one part of the table and stuffed them into her bag. She gestured to the vacant seat and said, "Weasley! What a surprise. Please sit down."

Malfoy's lip curled and his smile turned into a grimace as though something quite unpleasant had been placed in front of him.

George sniggered to himself. He took the seat "Kitten" aka Chloe pointed at and nodded to Malfoy.

"Hello Draco."

Malfoy replied in a thoroughly unpleasant tone, "Weasley 1 or is it Weasley 2? Where's your shade?"

Chloe looked puzzled.

"Fancy him do you?" George retorted.

Malfoy sputtered, "I think I just lost my appetite."

"Now boys, behave," admonished Kitten. "Draco and I were just finishing up our business lunch and were about to have dessert. Won't you join us?"

Draco muttered something under his breath.

George beamed and said, "Certainly. I fancy a bit of a tart."

Chloe blushed thinking he was referring to her.

Draco excused himself and left for the bathroom.

George leaned over the table and brushed his hand along Chloe's cheek. "I haven't stopped thinking about you. When can we see each other again?"

"How about tonight? I am free for dinner."

"Wonderful. I'll see what I can come up with. Cooking is one of my talents you know."

"My, my Weasley, you are a talented wizard." Chloe reached for his hand that was still caressing her face and guided his fingers to her lips. She then proceeded to lick the tips of each one. When she reached his thumb, she pulled it into her mouth, and sucked lightly.

George could feel himself stir. He moaned, "You are pretty talented yourself, my little sex kitten."

The sound of a throat being cleared made them jump apart. It was the waiter bringing the desserts. He placed a crème brulee in front of a blushing Chloe and then he placed a plate of biscuits and a coffee in front of George. George started to push them over to Malfoy's spot when he had a brilliant thought.

"I wonder what's keeping Draco? His coffee will get cold," George said with concern in his voice.

His kitten stood up and said, "He's probably fussing with his hair. He's so vain about it. I'll go and see. I needed a trip to the Ladies room anyway."

"Hurry back," George called out to her retreating backside. A retreating backside that he openly admired as it sashayed across the restaurant floor. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and then pulled his wand out and his box of tarts. He took a single tart out, tapped it with his wand and uttered a switching spell. The tart now looked like one of Draco's biscuits. George picked up the top biscuit and ate it, replacing it with his imposter biscuit before pushing the plate and coffee over to Draco's side. He finished swallowing the last bite when the unsuspecting Malfoy returned with "Kitten". George cocked his eyebrows up, questioning and she smirked and nodded. George smiled back and in a friendly tone, said, "Ah, there you are."

When they had all reseated, he watched out of the corner of his eye as Malfoy consumed the tampered treat. George smiled to himself. He turned to "Kitten" who was licking cream from the corner of her mouth. He stifled his erotic thoughts and spoke, "Well my dear it is awfully good to see you again. I must be off. I forgot I have an urgent meeting regarding a new product so I must leave you both. Until we meet again." George picked up one of Chloe's hands and bent over it as if to kiss it. She giggled as the munching Malfoy gaped. George pressed is lips and then gave her a little nip. He turned to Malfoy, "Good day."

Malfoy muttered, "It is now".

George coughed suddenly into his hand, a cough that sounded suspiciously like the word "ferret", turned and left.

Chloe turned and looked at Malfoy who had finished his biscuits and was relaxing with his coffee. "What is it with you two?"

Draco shrugged. "The Weasley's have always been jealous of the Malfoys - our wealth, our power and our undiluted bloodline. It's probably due to the fact that there's 20 of them all stuffed in a dwelling the size of a chicken coop. Not the sort of wizards one wants to be seen associating with if one wants to rise in Britain's Wizarding Society."

He reached up and ran his fingers through his long, loose platinum hair. He was rather taken aback when he pulled his hand away and several strands of his locks were caught up in his fingers.

Chloe was pondering what Draco had said. What a snob she thought. She looked up to see him staring at his hands. His normally pale face had gone as white as a sheet. He frantically reached up to his hair and tugged on it. A clump of his hair came out. He whimpered. He stood up abruptly.

"I have to go! Just have them put it on my account." He jabbed towards the table. He turned and all but ran out the door, leaving an astonished Chloe starring after him.

Meanwhile George had meandered towards WWW, stopping along the way at various shops and planning the evening's activity. He even stopped in at a fashionable boutique to buy some new clothes paying extra attention to his under garments. After an hour or two he strolled into the WWW. There behind the counter was a very bored Fred. A very bored Fred could be a dangerous thing. George glanced around the store. Sure enough, Fred had rearranged everything and redecorated with vibrant paint colors. It made George dizzy just glancing at it all.

"Oi, Fred. I hope you magiced me a map so I can find things tomorrow."

Fred looked up at his brother and grinned.

"Slow day again?" George inquired.

"It was until about 30 minutes ago when I saw the most rewarding sight!" answered Fred.

"Oh, and what was that?" asked George.

"Malfoy came running past the window while I was setting up a display. He looked like a Troll was after him. His hair was all messed up and his eyes bulged…he looked like he might cry. When he ran past I saw this great big bald square spot on his head! I nearly wet myself with laughter."

George grinned mischievously. He reached inside his robes and pulled out his box of tarts and placed them on the counter. "It wasn't a Troll. It was a Weasley Wizarding Wheezes Do Depart Tart! I found the perfect test subject."

"Ah, my evil genius twin! You have given me my birthday present early! You have done in that nasty Prat! I could kiss you!"

"Twice in one day my dear brother. People will talk you know."

"Shut your noise you. We better start closing up if we're going to meet the gang tonight," Fred said.

"I can't go tonight. I've got a date." George blushed.

"Oh, Georgie's got a hot date with "Kitten"? Fred said with glee. "Georgie's got a date! Georgie's got a date!" Fred sang and danced around his embarrassed brother.

"Give it a rest Fred."

"Well you run along little brother. I'll close up and make your excuses to our friends." Fred began locking up while humming "Georgie's got a date!"

George rolled his eyes apparated home.


End file.
